Nai
is one of the main characters of Karneval. He is one of the first characters to appear in the story and meets Gareki during one of his thefts, causing the two to start their journey together. Appearance Nai is a small, thin boy (his age unconfirmed) with a rounded face, large scarlet eyes, and pale features. He has short white hair, as he is an albino, and two side spikes in the back. The two tips of the spikes from his hair, which are sticking out above his ears, are lavender. It's confirmed that Nai is a Niji (an animal), much to Gareki's embarrassment. Personality Nai is very kind and innocent, albeit quite naïve. Due to his dependence on Karoku he tends to rely on those around him who are willing to lend him help- this often leads to him getting into trouble. Nai does not know much about the world around him and is confused by very simple terms, not understanding the compliments he often receives due to his otherworldliness. When Gareki first found him, he didn't know what blood was; referring to it as "red water."Karneval Manga: Chapter 2 Despite this, he is also quite brave as he dove to save an endangered animal and defended Karoku when they were attacked alone.Karneval Manga: Chapter 50 Nai is an all-around pure and innocent character. He is eager to help and incredibly loyal to those he calls his friends. History After Karoku moved to Niji Forest with his mother and father he went out to take a look around Niji Forest. At some point, he fell asleep on the grass. There, while Nai was still a mere Niji, he was wandering around with a wound from being attacked by another animal. He then stumbled upon Karoku, whose hair is blue. Karoku awoke to find Nai nibbling at his hair. Nai said that he had thought it was water and tried to eat it. Karoku took Nai to his 'home' in Niji Forest and showed him to his mother and father. Karoku worked with his parents to take care of Nai and make sure he got his health back up after being injured so badly. When Nai fully recovered, it is seen that Karoku took him outside with his parents, and Nai was already jumping high and moving around without any trouble. Soon enough Karoku released Nai back into the forest so he could live freely again since he was completely healed. It is shown that Nai grew an attachment to Karoku even after he released him back into the forest. Nai constantly showed up outside where Karoku was. Nai stayed with Karoku, and Karoku played with him. Nai often cuddled up to Karoku like the teen (at the time) was his father. Every day when Karoku showed up, Nai would be waiting for him in a certain spot. So every day Karoku went outside to the same spot and met Nai there. Karoku eventually gave Nai his name. Sometime after these events, Karoku's dad went on a journey back to a town to get supplies. He was caught up in a lovers quarrel between an abusive man and a woman, which caused him to be stabbed multiple times. Karoku and his mom found out about his father's death shortly after this. His mom began to lose herself and her mind. She kept herself locked away in the lab they had worked in together for years. One day, Karoku went out to visit Nai. When he saw him, Karoku ran to him and cried with Nai in his arms, muttering that he hoped Nai would never leave him. From afar it is shown that his mom was watching them. Suddenly Karoku's mom began acting sane again. Saying she would make dinner, and that she was only locked away because she was working on something. It is found out that she is just acting. It is revealed that she kept Karoku in a sleep-like state for a long time; possibly being months or even years. Karoku woke up to find that his nails were longer and he had needle markings on his arms. He was dizzy, not to mention that he could barely walk. After realizing what had taken place, Karoku ran around trying to find Nai. Neither Nai nor his mom were nowhere to be found. However, Karoku heard noises coming from inside the lab. Breaking open the door, he found his dad's head in a preserved container. Then he saw Nai's horn-like things in a plate with pieces of his hair and blood on it. Karoku immediately thought the worst; that his mom had killed Nai. He heard the noises again. Running to where a lump lay under a sheet, at first he thought it was his mom. Then he realized it didn't sound like her, and he wondered who was there. Removing the sheet, Nai lay there in a sudden human form; he was shaking with fear, and his hands wrapped up with bandages. He saw Karoku and his eyes lit up with relief. But Nai didn't know how to speak; he just made noises and tried to reach for Karoku. Karoku sat there shocked and couldn't believe what he saw. But he recognized Nai even in human form. Reaching for a notebook, Karoku saw notes on DNA and cell splicing. He found out that his mom had used different cells from his dad's head, and different cells from Nai's body. She then brought them together trying to save his father. Then his mom walks in, saying that she was able to create a new living being. After seeing that his mom had lost her mind, he yelled at her. He asked her why she did this and stated that Nai had nothing to do with it. Karoku's mom said that his father was more important and that he should know how she feels. That he must've felt the pain of knowing his father was dead- that he should be able to understand her feelings. Karoku pretended to agree with his mom and she fell for it. Saying he was going to get supplies for dinner, he ran out and began searching for somewhere to hide himself and Nai. Then he then found a cave. Karoku decided to hide and raise Nai in the cave and went about making it inhabitable. Later, he drugged his mother the same way she had drugged him earlier and took Nai away. He took him to the cave and vowed to protect him. He asked Nai to trust him again because he won't let anything harm him. After a while, Karoku had managed to teach Nai the human language, while maintaining his mother in a drugged state. However, the drugs started wearing off quicker and one day, she escaped before Karoku could up her dosage. It turned out his mother had turned into a varuga and Kafka had arrived on scene and put her down. As Karoku chased after her, he ran right into Keshiki. Fearing Keshiki would take Nai to Kafka and experiment on him, Karoku went along with Keshiki, claiming that there was nothing else here and that he wished to return to Kafka. As Karoku left Nai all alone in the forest, he thought that Nai was strong enough to survive on his own and that this was the only way he could protect him. 'Abilities' Nai has a range of abilities which make him a very valuable member of Circus. These include: 'Hearing' Due to the fact that Nai is a Niji, his ears are incredibly sensitive to sound. This gives him the ability to hear noises that are deemed inaudible to others. 'Empathy' Nai has shown the ability to sense the emotions of others. This ability has been seen through the series as Nai was able to sense the change in Yogi when he became Silver Yogi, as well when Gareki was sleeping and Nai was able to sense his mood. In Chapter 76, Nai was able to sense "A lot of warm things swirling around Gareki".Karneval Manga: Chapter 76 Relationships Gareki Gareki and Nai have a very complex relationship, with Gareki seemingly being annoyed by Nai but at the same time concerned for him. Although Gareki originally protected and provided for Nai purely for selfish reasons, he soon begins to take care of Nai and becomes his surrogate older brother. Nai also shows that he cares for Gareki when Nai tries to distance himself from him because Karoku asked him, "You don't want him to break, do you?" Because of this, Nai ended up pushing Gareki away in order to protect him. Gareki, not knowing Nai's true intentions, reacted negatively to this which resulted in Nai breaking out into an outburst of tears.Karneval Manga: Chapter 7 However, the conflict was later resolved and Gareki and Nai were able to become close again.Karneval Manga: Chapter 8 In the manga, Nai is described as 'attached to' Gareki. This can be seen in Evening Swallow, when Gareki wanted to visit Karasuna and Nai insisted to come along, even after Gareki said he couldn't. Yogi mentioned that Nai was probably scared of being away from Gareki, which lead him to saying yes. In Chapter 27, Gareki described his relationship with Nai as "a reluctant relationship." Gareki has also described Nai as his lucky charm. In Chapter 46, Gareki has a dream that the ghosts of Tsubaki and Yotaka are leading him somewhere. However, Nai appears in the dream and tries to lead him the other way, saying, "This way, Gareki," and "Tsubaki and Yotaka aren't there. Do your best in school and come back soon." The dream is interrupted as Shishi enters the room and wakes him. Earlier in the same chapter, Nai is seen having fallen asleep at Karoku's feet calling out, "Gareki, over here!" Their relationship is further explored in later chapters when Gareki decides to leave the school to go find Nai, who has mysteriously disappeared from the ship along with Karoku, even when he was warned that he wouldn't be able to return to the Circus course if he leaves. Soon after, Gareki was mysteriously teleported to a town where he spends his time searching for Nai. He eventually found Nai in a forest close to the town. While this is still unexplained, it shows that Nai and Gareki have a special connection as Gareki was teleported to a place close to Nai. In Chapter 74, Nai revealed to Gareki that he knew the real reason for why Gareki has left the school and while Nai was happy to know that Gareki came to save him, he was sad that he interfered with Gareki's studies. Gareki, trying to not make Nai feel guilty, said that he leaving the school and looking for him has no relation and that he won't do something that has no profit for him. Yogi Yogi and Nai are good friends. Yogi is very overprotective of Nai and treats him like like a son (or maybe like a cute pet). Due to Yogi's childish and bubbly personality, he makes a wonderful playmate for Nai. He also protects Nai from any potential threats and/or danger. Nai is also a fan of Nyanperona, along with Yogi. It is also hinted that Nai enjoys eating Yogi's "Star Prince Homemade Yogurt". Before Gareki left for Kuronomei, Yogi told Nai and Tsukumo both how lonely he always felt aboard the Second Ship before Nai and Gareki came along, stating that he always loved making friends with the children when he put on his Nyanperona costume, but always felt sad when it was time for the children to leave. After Gareki leaves, he is often shown feeling lonely. During one such instance, after an upsetting moment with Karoku, in Chapter 40 of the manga, Yogi sees Nai leaving Karoku's room and asks if he's alright. He then tells Nai that if he ever needs anything, to come and talk to him, which Nai promises to do so. However, Nai manages to sense Yogi is unhappy and asks if he's hurt, to which Yogi assures him he's fine. The interaction cheers both of them up. Tsukumo Tsukumo is Nai's tutor and teaches him about the things that he is still unsure of. She is extremely kind and caring towards him and has a relationship with him that is similar to Yogi, as she always watches out for his safety and tries to keep him unharmed. Nai treasures Tsukumo, which is shown when she was being held at Smokey Mansion for a short time. During that time, Nai was extremely worried about her and was ecstatic when she finally returned. In Chapter 45, Tsukumo gives Nai a stuffed Koketokage (Moss Frog) that she sewed together for him to remind him of the Moss Lizard he had become friends with in Vinto. Tsukumo worried Nai wouldn't recognize what it was meant to be, but he instantly called out what it was, and thanked her for it. Karoku All the information we have about their relationship through the anime is that they're somehow connected from their past. Nai used to live with Karoku on the Niji forest, and it is believed Karoku created him. Nai keeps looking for him, but does so with difficulty, as all he left behind was an old Circus ID. Circus eventually rescues Karoku from Kafka and is watched over and taken care of by Nai while he is comatose. In the manga, the relationship is shown more in-depth as Karoku wakes up with no memory of Nai and is cruel to him, but Nai does not give up. After his memories come back, Karoku is extremely protective over Nai and the two are practically inseperable. Trivia *His name means nothing or not existing in Japanese. *He seems to be able to tell whenever Yogi turns into his silver counterpart. *He likes to bask in the sun and play hide-and-seek with the sheep. *His favorite food is mochi onigiri, and he doesn't like lamb (because of the sheep in Circus). *He dislikes studying lessons with Tsukumo, and can't understand the material when she is not there to help him. *He likes to eat Yogi's "Star Prince home-made yogurt". *His first kiss was a Sheep which jumped out at him from a passage. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Circus Second Ship